


Don't Move

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Character of Color, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick femslash snippet - very very light kink; a little bit of D without the B, S or M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Move

Morgana moved anyway, sliding one hand up to settle at Gwen's waist, the other tugging her maid down by the hair to be kissed.

Gwen evaded her, lips hovering a breath away as she pinned Morgana's hands over her head.

"I asked you not to move,' Gwen chided, her lips ghosting over Morgana's neck and her body heavy over Morgana's own. Morgana arched her back experimentally, seeking more contact, and was rewarded with Gwen's leg settling firmly over her thigh.

"Dont." Gwen punctuated her words with sharp bites at her mistress's collarbone. "Move." Another bite. "Milady," she added, grazing her teeth over Morgana's nipple, so that Morgana shivered and wriggled beneath her.

"What are you going to do?" Morgana demanded, a little breathless. "Tie me?"

Gwen pulled back, startled. "Oh, no." She shook her head firmly. "What would be the point of that?"


End file.
